


If He Smiles Tomorrow

by avalone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalone/pseuds/avalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on Skins s4ep6) Dan works at a convenient store with the guy he daydreams about all the time, Phil Lester. Dan’s insanely in love with him and watches him all the time, yet he doesn’t say or do anything since he thinks that Phil’s out of his league; so he just waits and waits for the day he smiles at him to pluck up the courage to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Smiles Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> | Word Count: 2,620 | Phan | Disclaimer: none | I, obviously, don’t own Dan or Phil.
> 
> A/N: sorry for not posting for a while, i’ve had a major writer’s block but was able to come up with this. 
> 
> And thanks to @phanyler on tumblr for betaing my fic!

~

Dan was sat on a stool staring off and chewing on his bottom lip. He’s always had a bad habit of spacing out, but his mindless minimum wage job didn’t help keep his concentration. Since he came into work at seven in the morning, most of the time, customers were never in the shop. Besides, who would be in a convenient store at 7 in the morning? He’s done this so often that he’s able to get away with it, seeing as he hasn’t been fired yet.

So Dan would think about things and stare at the same spot. He twirled a lock of his hair as he looked through the glass and into the P.A. room. There was someone in there that Dan couldn’t stop staring at. Phil Lester. He watched the guys every move. Whenever he gathered papers from a filing cabinet or went to speak over the p.a. or just sit down and have a coffee. That was Dan’s favourite. Seeing him just sit back in his chair and drink his coffee as he read a Stephen King book (he always read a Stephen King book).

Dan would imagine himself sitting across from him or even beside him, getting to know him over coffee and vice versa. Phil would tell him about the Stephen King book he was reading and say that he should read it because it’s amazing, and Dan would say he would consider it and go home to read it again for the third time. They would laugh over something that he would say and they would laugh so hard that they would fall out of their seat and fall on top of each other.

Their faces would be so close that they were sharing the same air, but neither of them would move away and he would lean into him and he would graze his lips over Dan’s, because he seems like the type who loves to tease. Then when Dan couldn’t take it anymore he would grab his face and smash their lips together as he got picked up by him and placed on the table and-

“Danny boy? Hello?!” Dan was snapped out his daydream and almost grimaced until he saw that it was just Gladys, one of his favourite regulars.

“Hi Gladys, sorry about that, I was just-”

“Daydreaming. It’s alright, I’m prone to it myself. That’s why I can’t drive,” she says, winking with a sly smirk. He gave her a wink back and started to scan her items.

“Ooh, chocolate hearts, wine gums and polls? What’s the occasion?” he asked as he scanned them.

“I have a date tonight.”

“Wonderful! And who with might I ask?”

“Oh, this man I’ve been seeing at Tesco’s lately. He always seemed to be in the same aisle as me whenever I’m buying my soups so I decided to ask and he said yes,” she had a sparkle in her eyes that made Dan smile. She seemed very excited.

“Well, best of luck to you. I hope these come to good use,” he said as he handed her her bag as she gave him money. He put it into the till and looked up to see Phil standing by the end of an aisle, clipboard in hand, and scanning over the canned food.

“You should just ask him out, you know?” she said, making Dan jump and blush bright red.

“Er, what-no; No I was just-”

“I’ve seen you looking at that boy for two weeks now, and you haven’t been very discreet either. Go and talk to him. It’ll be fine,” she said, patting his hand.

He sighed and looked at his direction, “What if he says no?”

“Then either try again or give up.”

“Thanks, Gladys.”

“It’s not that hard, well it kind of is, but not really. When I come back next week, I expect an answer of yes or no coming from you,” she said as she walked away, making Dan groan and want to bang his head against the till. He wished that he had that push to be brave. Why was asking someone out so hard?

He sat back down in his stool and leaned on his hand, staring at him, “Tomorrow. If he smiles tomorrow, then i'll ask.”

-

The next day, Dan sat at his usual spot again and daydreamed. He had the occasional customer come through to checkout, but he mainly had a lot of free time on his hands. Until he heard a loud thunk next to him making him snap out of his thoughts. He looked to see an axe in front of him, but no customer.

“I’d like to buy this axe please.” Dan hears, he looks around until he peers down below the checkout to see a kid with 20 quid in his hand and an outfit that looks like it was made with scraps of all the colourful felts he could find to make it.

The kid blatantly looked like the typical government spy kid who was sent into stores to monitor the purchases and such, but the pressure of the government potentially eyeing on him felt too stressful. He knew what to do, but he was too awkward to do or say anything. Also, since when did this store sell axes?

“Um, don’t you know your not supposed to buy stuff like that without a parent?” Dan stuttered.

“Oh, my mums told me to buy it for her.” The kid said, looking up at him with the look in his eye that urged him to not sell the axe to him. Did he have to be this difficult?

“Um-I, uh-”

“Dan, is there a problem?” Dan heard a voice behind him making him jump. He turned around to see Phil with his hands in his jean pockets and staring at him with amusement and worry. He was surprised that he knew his name.

“Oh, um, nothing. Just taking care of a purchase.” Dan replied, picking up the axe before gently setting it down. Phil peered behind him and smiled.

“Oh, well, there’s a woman in aisle five that can’t get soups on the top shelf and since your the tallest employee, I was thinking that maybe you could help her? I can take care of this customer for you.” Phil asked. He must’ve sensed that Dan was in trouble so he gave him a look saying that he really needed to help this ‘woman’ in aisle 5.

“Oh, um, sure thing.” Dan said, scooting past him as he dashed over to aisle five. He saw no one there, as expected, and gave himself time to calm down.

Thankfully, Phil had been there to save him from possibly losing his job. If he wasn’t there, he probably would’ve sold the axe and be jobless. He would have to thank him later, hopefully getting a chance to talk to him.

He paced about the floor of the aisle and breathed in and out, slowly feeling himself calm down. He kept pacing until he noticed a figure at the end of the aisle and saw that it was Phil. He walked towards Dan, as he felt his heart beat quicken.

“Hey, are you alright?” Phil asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He almost flinched, not expecting him to do something like that. Just when he thought he would calm down, here’s Phil to work him up again.

“Uh, y-yeah. Thanks for helping me back there,” Dan said, feeling his face grow warm. He hoped that it didn’t show too much.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I used to be nervous about tests like those so, I know how you feel.” Dan nodded in reply and tried not to freak out that Phil still had his hand firmly on his shoulder. Though it probably was enough to make Phil a bit uncomfortable.

“Well, I better get back to work. See you around, Dan,” he said, letting go of his shoulder and waving to him before he shoved his hands back into his jean pockets and left Dan standing in the middle of the aisle, smiling like an idiot.

“Tomorrow,” he sighed, “When he smiles tomorrow.”

-

A few days later, Dan walked into the convenient store and headed to the locker room to drop off his stuff. Since he had the later shift for that day, he came in around 2:30, when the store was fairly busy. Once he put all his stuff away, he walked out and saw his friend Chris sweeping the floor and dancing. He was wearing earbuds making Dan have an idea. He creeped past him, making sure he didn’t see as he slowly went up behind him and shook him.

“AHH!” Chris screamed as he picked up his broom and swung it making it hit Dan’s face. Dan yelped and fell to the floor, thankfully not landing on one of the shelves.

“What the fuck Chris?” Dan grunted as he watched Chris take out his earbuds and look down at him. He saw some people cast a glance toward his way with a few disgusted looks as well.

“Is everyone alright?” Dan recognised the northern voice and immediately wanted to crawl into a hole forever. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. He saw Phil’s face appear and look down at him with a giggle that made his tongue poke out. God, he was adorable.

“Dan? Why are you on the floor?” Phil asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh you know, the usual. Just giving the floor a hug. It gets walked on every day, it needs some love,” Dan said, gaining another laugh from Phil.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” he replied with a big smile. Dan’s eyes widened as Phil walked away. Did he really just do what he thought he did?

“Jesus Christ, Dan. Don’t scare me like that,” Chris exclaimed, ditching the broom and offering a hand to Dan. He took it and got up without saying anything. He stood up and immediately felt happy and nervous at the same time.

“Dan?” Chris asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“He smiled at me,” Dan responded, making him feel a grin creep up on his face.

“And?” he looked at Chris as if he already knew what it meant and realised that he didn’t.  
He laughed in his face and shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Okay? Anyway, sorry for hitting you with the broom. I thought you were a robber.”

Dan scoffed, “What could a robber possibly want in a store like this?”

“I don’t know. The powdered profiteroles are pretty steal-worthy.”

“Yeah, if there’s any left for them to steal. I see you sneak them into your bag before you leave, you know.”

“Ha ha, very funny. Look just don’t tell Lester about it, yeah?” Chris whispered, nudging Dan for his approval.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’m not a snitch.” Dan replied, putting a hand over his chest to seal the deal.

“Thanks. Speaking of Phil, when are you gonna ask him out?”

Dan froze, “Uh, what?”

“You know, you’re way more obvious about it then you think, or maybe you don’t think about it, because you’ve just been thinking about him almost every day.”

“Yeah, Gladys already caught me.”

“Oh, I know. Gladys and I have our chats about the pair of you. How cute of a couple you two would make,” Chris said, pinching one of Dan’s cheeks. He laughed at the thought of Chris and Gladys huddled nearby each other and discussing his love life as a topic. It seemed expected of Gladys, but Chris?

“Thanks? Look, it’s probably not gonna happen, okay?” He already got the confirmation he needed, but he held back. He wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“Yeah, unless you make the first move.”

“I don’t know Chris.”

“Look, if you don’t do it, then I will,” Chris challenged making Dan chuckle.

“Oh really?” Dan asked, standing his ground with equal confidence, “I’d love to see you t-”

Chris suddenly pushed Dan to the ground, “I’m giving you till the count of ten.” With that, he gave him a smirk before dashing off.

“What? Wait, Chris?! CHRIS!” Dan exclaimed, hearing the distant sound of Chris’s laughter erupt from the walls.

He scrambled up and ran after him, trying his best not to push people and apologising if he did. He ran out near the tills and saw Chris run up the steps leading to the P.A. room, looking back and sticking his tongue out towards him. He knew that if he tried to run after him, he wouldn’t make it in time. He looked around and saw a microphone by one of the of the till stations. He looked up and saw Chris run in and talk to Phil.

“Fuck it,” Dan muttered and pushed the microphone button for it to go live around the store.

He heard the buzzer ring, giving him the chance to speak. He saw Phil and Chris stop talking and look out the window to see what was going on. He decided that this was it, this was his push. He noticed Phil looking confused while Chris was motioning him to make a move.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked into Phil’s eyes and said, “Phil Lester, will you go out with me?”

There was a moment of silence. The whole store stopped moving, talking; it sounded like the whole place was empty. Dan continued to stare up at Phil, determined not to look away. He finally got his chance and wasn’t going to shy away. Phil looked somewhat shocked while Chris looked impressed.

After a few minutes passed, Dan felt uncomfortable with the amount of people that were staring at him and started to regret his decision of asking in front of the whole fucking store. He willed him to say something. The longer the silence was, the more his doubts rose.

“Shit, he’s gonna say no. He’s gonna say no. He’s gonna-”

He watched Phil’s hand move to the button and the buzzer erupting through the store. He knelt down towards it and smiled.

-

“Hey Danny boy, how are you today?” Gladys asked, setting her basket of stuff down in front of Dan.

“Fantastic, yourself?” Dan asked as he started scanning her items.

“Amazing. Remember that date I told you about last week? We’re going to be going on our third one tomorrow, this time at his place."

“Congrats! Don’t get too saucy.” Dan winked with Gladys returning the gesture.

He saw Chris come over and sling his arm around Gladys, “Gladys, how the hell are you?”

“Just peachy. You two seem to be in a good mood today,” Gladys said, nudging Chris, “By the way, Dan, how did it go with that boy?”

“Well…” Dan trailed off; looking over Gladys and seeing Phil walk over with a big smile. He came next to Dan and slung his arm around him.

“Hey love, how are you?” Phil asked, pulling Dan closer and pecked him on the cheek. Dan glanced over at Gladys and winked.

“I’m good, yourself?” Dan asked, smiling with a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

“I’m great,” he replied, looking over to see Gladys in shock and Chris snickering.

“Ah Chris, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. Maybe we should double date.”

“Nah, I’m more into willies. No offence Gladys, you’re very lovely.”

“None taken, I have a date tomorrow anyway,” Gladys replied, “Well, I best be going. See you again next week, Danny.”

“Bye!” Dan said, as well as Phil and Chris.

“Um, Dan. I need some help with some paperwork in my, uh, office. Can you help?” Phil asked, turning to Dan and pulling him closer. Dan widened his eyes and smiled.

“God, you guys are gross,” Chris said, earning an eye roll from Dan.

“Um, excuse me,” someone said, making the group look in their direction. There was a guy standing there, smiling.

Chris looked him up and down and smirked, “Can I help you?”

“Hi, uh, my names Pj. I’m here to apply? There was a sign that said you’re hiring?”

Phil removed his arm around Dan and crossed his arms, “Oh, um, ok. Just, uh, go into that room there.” He pointed to a room that said employees only.

“Okay, thanks,” he said, and started walking towards the room. Phil made sure he was a safe distance away before he let out a groan.

“It’s okay babe, I can help you with that paperwork tonight. My place?” Dan whispered, kissing under Phil’s ear. He felt him shudder, making him smile against his skin.

“That would be lovely. And Chris, lay low on the eye fucking, yeah? It’s disturbing,” Phil replied, smiling. Chris gave him the finger as he gave Dan one last kiss on his lips before catching up to the new employee. Dan giggled and looked at Chris who was staring Phil and the guy talking.

“Chris, you’re staring still.” Dan said, sitting on his stool.

“No I’m not.” Chris replied, his eyes still focused on the new guy.

Dan chuckled and walked up to Chris, “Nothing’s gonna happen unless you make the first move.”

“Nah, see that’s where you’re wrong. Opportunities come to me. I don’t need to make them happen.” They watched as the new guy and Phil walked in through the door.

“Alright well, let’s hope your opportunity comes right about now.” Dan said as he started walking away.

“Dan? Dan what are you doing?” Chris asked, looking at him cautiously.

Dan smirked and turned around as he was walking backwards, “I’ve got a friend who’s been a bit lonely lately. I’ll give you to the count of ten.”

“You bastard!” Chris exclaimed as he chased after Dan.

~


End file.
